Despicable Me 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's Movie Spoof of "Despicable Me 2". Cast *Gru - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Gru (Young) - Steven (Steven Universe) *Lucy Wilde - Miss Birdwell (Kronk's New Groove) *Eduardo Perez/El Macho - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *El Macho (Evil Minion) - Steele (Balto) *Dr. Nefario - Professor Porter (Tarzan) *Kyle - Lucifer (Cinderella) *Margo Gru - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Edith Gru - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Agnes Gru - Penny (The Rescuers) *Silas Ramsbottom - Fa Zhou (Mulan) *Antonio Perez - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Kevin - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Kevin (Evil) - Luxray (Pokémon) *Stuart - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Bob - Beshte (The Lion Guard) *Dave - Timon (The Lion King) *Tim - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Lance - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Phil - Clawhauser (Zootopia) *Jorge - Flash (Zootopia) *Minions - Various Animals (The Lion King, The Lion Guard, and Zootopia) *Floyd - Jafar (Aladdin) *Jillian - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Shannon - Cassandra (Tangled: The Series) *Italian Waiter - Genie (Aladdin) *Lisa - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) Scenes *Despicable Me 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 1 PX-Labs/Penny's Birthday *Despicable Me 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 2 Kronk Meets Miss Birdwell/Kidnapped *Despicable Me 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 3 Anti-Villain League *Despicable Me 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 4 A Date/Making a Jelly/Leaving With Professor Porter *Despicable Me 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 5 Paradise Mall/Kronk and Mrs. Bridwell Meets Gaston *Despicable Me 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 6 Penny's Nightmare/How a Mother/Secret of Slasa & Slasa *Despicable Me 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 7 Pirate Hair Club/Jenny Foxworth Meets Christopher Robin *Despicable Me 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 8 Fall in Love *Despicable Me 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 9 Kronk and Cassandra with Love *Despicable Me 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 10 Kronk's Morning/Mrs. Birdwell Leaving to Australia *Despicable Me 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 11 Gaston's Lair/Mrs. Birdwell was Kidnapped *Despicable Me 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 12 Evil Animals Attack by Penny *Despicable Me 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 13 Evil Animals Chase/The Jelly Gun *Despicable Me 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 14 Kronk vs. Gaston/Saving Mrs. Birdwell *Despicable Me 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 15 Kronk and Mrs. Birdwell's Wedding/Penny New Mommy *Despicable Me 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 16 Happy Endings *Despicable Me 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 17 End Credits Movie used *Despicable Me 2 (2013) Clip used *The Emperor's New Groove *Kronk's New Groove *The Emperor's New School *Steven Universe *Beauty and the Beast *Balto *Tarzan *The Legend of Tarzan *Tarzan and Jane *Cinderella *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time *Oliver and Company *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *The Rescuers *Mulan *Mulan II *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin' *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Winnie the Pooh *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *Timon and Pumbaa *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar *The Lion Guard *Zootopia *Pokemon *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *Tangled *Tangled: Before Ever After *Tangled: The Series *Phineas and Ferb *Milo Murphy's Law Yet Another to Come *Despicable Me 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) *Despicable Me 4 (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Gallery Kronk .jpg|Kronk as Gru Steven-universe-steven-universe-5.52.jpg|Steven Universe as Young Gru Mrs._Birdwell.jpg|Mrs. Birdwell as Lucy Professor Porter.jpg|Professor Porter as Dr. Nefario Gaston.jpg|Gaston as Eduardo Perez/El Macho Steele 8.jpg|Steele as El Macho (Evil Minion) Profile_-_Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer as Kyle Jenny Foxworth.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Margo Gru Cecilia-Nuthatch-Dinosaurs-Story 2.jpg|Cecilia Nuthatch as Edith Gru Penny (The Rescuers).png|Penny as Agnes Gru Fa Zhou.jpg|Fa Zhou as Silas Ramsbottom Christopher Robin in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Christopher Robin as Antonio Perez Kion.jpg|Kion as Kevin luxray-90673.jpg|Luxray as Kevin (Evil) Bunga-image.png|Bunga as Stuart Beshte.png|Beshte as Bob Ono lion guard.png|Ono as Tim Saskatchewan Timon9.png|Timon as Dave Ff Pumbaa.png|Pumbaa as Jerry Nick Wilde Zootopia.png|Nick Wilde as Lance Clawhauser.png|Clawhauser as Phil Profile_-_Flash.jpg|Flash as Jorge Jafar Mad.jpg|Jafar as Floyd Rapunzeltangledtheseries.PNG.png|Rapunzel as Jillian Cassandra Malvada a causa de La Piedra de la Luna.jpg|Cassandra as Shannon Genie in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Genie as Italian Waiter Isabella-0.png|Isabella as Lisa Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Despicable Me 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs